Petit papa noël, quand tu descendras du ciel…
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Rodney c'est fait embobiné pour jouer le père noël d'Atlantis. Elizabeth Weir & Rodney McKay


**Petit papa noël, quand tu descendras du ciel…**

* * *

Rodney se débâtait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le vêtement qu'il tenait entre les mains. Alors qu'il ne cessait de grogner, Elizabeth le regardait amoureusement tout en rigolant assez fort.

Rodney, _maugréant_ : Vas-y… Fous-toi de moi ! Je t'en pris !!  
Elizabeth, _amusé_ : Je t'en pris Rodney… Essaye de te rendre compte du ridicule de la situation !

Après un énième grognement, Rodney lâcha le bout de tissu qu'il tenait, le laissa tomber a ses pieds et fit quelques petits pas avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Rodney, _énervé_ : Tu me rappelle qui a eu cette idée ??  
Elizabeth : Je crois qu'il s'agissait de John…  
Rodney, _irrité_ : Tu crois ?? Pas besoin de croire, il n'y a que lui pour me ridiculiser ainsi ! J'en ai plus que mare !!!

La jeune femme lui fit un tendre sourire avant de venir s'assoir à ces côtés. Elle passa une main dans son dos pour le caresser et qu'il puisse se détendre.

Rodney : Je te promets que je me vengerais !  
Elizabeth, _compréhensive_ : J'admets qu'il a eu une idée assez tordu, mais après tout tu as dit oui.  
Rodney, _grognant_ : Comme si j'avais eu le choix !!!

Elle força le scientifique à se retourner vers elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Elizabeth : Dis toi que ce soir tout sera terminé.

Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour cette fois-ci lui montrer combien elle l'aimait.  
A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent et elle posa une main sur sa joue.

Elizabeth : Tout iras bien, d'accord.

Incapable de résister, Rodney lui souri en la dévorant des yeux.  
La jeune diplomate se leva et alla se mettre juste en face de Rodney. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elizabeth : Allez mon gros, debout !

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et se releva, le pantalon flottant toujours sur ces chevilles.

Rodney, _surpris_ : Mon gros ?? C'est nouveau ça ?  
Elizabeth, _amusé_ : Et bien désolé, mais tu n'es pas très mince…

Elle dit cette phrase en soulevant les épaules naïvement.

Rodney : Tu iras dire ça à Sheppard… Après tout si je me retrouve dans cette situation c'est parce que Monsieur à dit que j'étais gros !  
Elizabeth, _rigolant_ : Tu n'es pas gros, tu es très bien comme tu es. Et puis la preuve, tu as du rajouter ces coussins pour rentrer dans le costume !  
Rodney : Oui… Et c'est pour ca que maintenant je ne vois plus mes pieds et que je n'arrive même plus à mettre mon pantalon tout seul.

Le scientifique avait recommencé à s'agiter nerveusement en essayant d'attraper le pantalon rouge et blanc qui était sur le sol.  
Elizabeth posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se relève et l'embrassa pour qu'il se calme.  
Doucement elle s'accroupit et pris le pantalon pour le remonter et finalement l'attacher avec la ceinture au tour de la taille de Rodney.

Rodney : Ce pantalon rouge est horrible !

Elizabeth rigole en allant chercher la veste géante posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elizabeth : Tiens, enfile moi ceci !

Le scientifique se laissa faire, tendant le bras droit puis le bras gauche pour que sa compagne l'habille de cet horrible déguisement. Enfin, elle aboutonna les boutons que Rodney ne pouvait pas atteindre tellement le cousin qu'on lui avait donné était gros… Le pauvre scientifique ne pouvait même plus s'habiller lui-même…  
Après avoir terminé sa tache, Elizabeth recula de quelque pas pour admirer son compagnon qui positionnait correctement le bonnet rouge à pompon blanc auquel était attachée une fausse barbe d'une vingtaine de centimètres.  
Quand il eu fini, il regarda la jeune femme et levant les bras, dépité.

Rodney, _lasse_ : Alors… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ??

Elizabeth fit un immense sourire avant de se précipiter faire un énorme câlin a l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elizabeth, _à l'oreille de Rodney_ : Tu es magnifique papa noël.  
Rodney : Mouais…

Elle l'embrassa afin de lui donner un peu de courage.

Elizabeth, _en caressant la barde_ : Hey mais c'est tout doux !

Rodney rigola avant de prendre la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne.

Rodney, _grognon_ : Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…  
Elizabeth, _lui caressant la main_ : Je sais…

Elle le prit dans ses bras comme elle put… Le gros ventre en coussin n'aidant pas… Et l'embrassa dans le coup, à travers le col poilu de la veste.  
La diplomate se détacha enfin de lui et lui reprit la main.

Elizabeth : Un peu de courage mon chérie… Ce sera bientôt fini.  
Rodney : …  
Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Et si ca se passe bien…

Elle lâcha sa main et alla ouvrir la porte.

Elizabeth, _coquine_ : Peut-être qu'en revenant on pourra s'amuser à papa et maman noël qui font des choses pendant que les enfants dorment ?

Rodney la regarda intrigué… Puis fit soudain un grand sourire : son esprit était soudain rempli d'idée coquine…

En voyant la réaction de son amant Elizabeth rigola et le regarda tendrement. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il lui attrape.

Elizabeth : Allez, viens…

D'un pas guilleret il attrapa la main de maman noël et ils partirent ensemble donner les cadeaux promis aux Athosiens et leur apprendre la fête de noël avant de revenir, main dans la main, dans les quartiers de la jeune femme pour passer une nuit de noël qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt !


End file.
